


酒吧奇谈

by Cat_TowerNUMBER4



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4
Summary: 现代AU。未成年的亚索在狐朋狗友的带领下去酒吧偶遇女装在酒吧喝酒的哥。口交。和一些很奇怪的描写。图画不出来的解压之作，胡言乱语和OOC天雷齐飞
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Kudos: 10





	酒吧奇谈

**Author's Note:**

> 一点个人建议：别学化工

亚索一脸尴尬地站在男厕所里，面前站着穿了高跟鞋比他高了差不多一个头的亲哥，正抱着手冷眼俯视着他，一脸的严肃，压迫感十足。  
“呃……我可以解释。”他尝试开口。男厕所里静悄悄的一个人也没有，永恩进来的时候就强势地把门反锁上了，不大的男厕回荡着他的声音，让亚索更加心虚。  
什么叫世事难料，什么叫出师不利，亚索现在可算是体会到了。  
亚索其人，年纪不大，胆子不小，时常干出些让人扶额的事迹来，他天不怕地不怕，就怵他那个看上去一本正经的异父哥哥。皆因亚索小时候全是由永恩照顾，有道长兄如父，永恩的做派也十分像那种传统严肃的大家长，再加上永恩年纪比他大不得多少，亚索那些叛逆的小把戏他本人也清楚得很，很多时候亚索是拿永恩没什么办法——反过来亦如是。随着年纪渐长，亚索越来越有自己的想法，说到底永恩也只是哥哥，没有资格过多的干涉，逐渐的永恩在亚索眼中也不是不可违逆的存在了。  
然而，再怎么不当回事，未成年人逃课去夜店被亲哥抓到，被训斥也是寻常的。  
今天是周五，亚索在狐朋狗友的怂恿下，再加上自己也确实好奇，便毅然决然逃掉了晚自习，一群人去到了似乎是某个损友的亲戚旗下产业的一间清吧。亚索跟着他们找了个卡座坐下，点了杯自己也不知道是什么的酒，就听到他们在讨论吧台边独自一人坐着的美女。  
起码看背影是个美女。  
亚索听他们说得起劲，端起送上来的鸡尾酒抿了一口，复杂的口感让他不适地皱起眉，所幸别的人都在起哄让其中一个自诩经验丰富的上前去搭讪，没有人注意到他因为第一次喝鸡尾酒差点把脸扭在一起。亚索看着那个所谓的吧场老手端着杯走过去，喝了第二口，试图适应酒的味道。  
然后他在看见那个“美女”转过来的侧脸的时候差点把嘴里的酒喷了出去。  
有时候多年来朝夕相处带来的熟悉感远胜一切，尽管亚索相信那个妆化得出神入化就是他们妈过来了都不一定能认出来，但亚索几乎是第一眼就确定了他是永恩。  
更倒霉的是亚索的朋友没认出永恩，但永恩认识他的这个朋友。  
于是在永恩似笑非笑地看着他的朋友时，亚索那是一个两股战战，几欲先走；也不知道他那个朋友说了些什么，他指了指他们卡座这边，永恩沿着他手指的方向看过来，与亚索对上视线的瞬间，他挑了挑眉，加深的嘴角的笑容。  
亚索觉得自己命不久矣。他哥从来都是不是那种怒极反笑的人，如果亚索做了什么出格的事他从来都是绷着一张脸训话，现在永恩在酒吧看到他，不仅没有生气还对他笑，亚索觉得还不如让他哥直接冲过来劈头盖脸骂他来得痛快，他现在心里真的七上八下的。  
永恩瞧见了他之后，从吧台前的高脚椅上下来，径直朝他们这走来——我天永恩还穿了高跟鞋。亚索惊讶地想，细跟高跟鞋踩出的笃笃声仿佛死神的丧钟，永恩走到他们卡座前对着亚索勾了勾手指，亚索头脑空白地被欢呼着和说着你真好运羡慕死我了的狐朋狗友推了出来，永恩倒是不避讳，当着他们的面凑过去轻轻吻了一下亚索的唇角，在一片起哄声中把亚索拉进了卫生间。  
在被拽去卫生间的路上亚索被永恩的举动吓得大脑呆滞。永恩穿着细跟的高跟鞋走起路来也如履平地，亚索倒是被拉得踉跄，一个大胆的想法如智慧的火花般闪过他的脑海，虽然荒谬却也有其可信性：永恩，不会是人格分裂吧？  
如果是的话。亚索侥幸地想，虽然治疗起来很麻烦，但起码他是能活下来的。  
然而永恩把他拽入男厕后的举动让他的幻想破灭了。永恩冷着脸，双手抱胸盯着他，声音暗含怒火：“亚索，你有什么好解释的？”  
看来就是平时的永恩。  
亚索被他盯得低下头。他翘课出来玩、还未成年进入酒吧喝酒，今天怎么都少不了一顿骂，“我可以解释……”他声若蚊蝇，眼睛一直看着永恩脚上蹬着的那双黑色细高跟。他回忆起方才永恩朝他走过来时的惊鸿一瞥：黑色吊带长裙，白色针织外搭，在收腰设计的长裙下不堪一握的腰身和被高跟拉长而显得修长纤细的小腿。他感到一阵莫名的躁动，或许是酒精的作用，也或许是现在永恩的打扮距离能管教他的模样差得有些远，亚索生出了勇气，直视着永恩垂下的双眼，反客为主：“哥哥才是需要解释的那个吧？”  
他的睫毛也好长。亚索还能分出神来如此想到。是刷过了，还是假睫毛？平时的永恩会有这么长的睫毛吗？  
“什么？”永恩一愣，旋即在亚索直勾勾的目光下反应了过来，亚索看到他的脸庞上浮上淡红，永恩眼神游移了一会，撩了撩额前垂落的长发，才说：“只是一点个人的兴趣爱好……没什么好说的。”  
“是吗。”可能是酒精的作用，亚索觉得自己头脑有点迷糊，他大着胆子把手伸进永恩穿着的外套里，抚摸着他结实的肩膀：“哥哥——嗯、或许，这种情况下，该叫你姐姐？”  
然后他的脑袋挨了结结实实的一巴掌。亚索扶着头哎哎叫着，永恩担忧地摸了摸他的耳后，他从脸颊一直红到耳根：“你是不是喝多了？”  
“才两口！”亚索争辩，“我还清醒着呢。”  
“才两口就开始说胡话了。”永恩叹气，“以后你还是别出来喝酒了。”  
“什么胡话，明明就是这样，永恩你现在这样子，就是很像女人……”亚索赶在永恩抬起手前捂住自己的头顶，他争辩道：“要说喝多了，你不也是，刚才你还亲我了！”  
永恩突然沉默了。亚索花了一点时间才意识到刚才说了些什么，瞬间酒醒了大半，他张了张嘴，不知道该说些什么来补救，只好也跟着永恩一起沉默下来，他们默契地错开视线不去看对方，尴尬如同实质凝结了他们间的空气。  
过了好一会，永恩咬着下唇，缓缓地说：“.…..刚才，是我冲动了。”  
亚索如获大赦，他松了一口气，抬眼去看永恩。永恩眼神躲闪不看他，抱在胸前的手食指无意识地来回动着，是永恩少有的处于紧张时才会有的下意识动作。  
亚索无法抑制地回忆起方才那个蜻蜓点水般的吻。柔软冰凉的唇擦过他的唇角，发丝扫过他的颈部。勾得亚索心里有些发痒，陌生的悸动在他的胸膛中鼓动。他盯着永恩的唇，在口红的作用和卫生间昏黄的灯光下泛着诱人的光泽。他拉开永恩的手，在永恩疑惑的目光中，喃喃说着“那我冲动一次也无所谓吧”，踮起脚吻上永恩的唇。  
亚索无疑是生涩的。他从未有过恋爱的经验，对于接吻的了解也仅来自于自己深夜缩在被窝里偷偷观看的色情片，影片中接吻的情节不多，但通常都是煽情、勾人的：亚索回忆着，拙劣地模仿着影片中他们舌头交缠的样子，一开始永恩还被他逗得发笑，他用指尖抵住亚索的下巴，尽职尽责地教导着亚索如何接吻；亚索被他驾轻就熟的态度弄得有些不快，他不由自主地想象着永恩在他不知道的时候交过多少男友（或者女友？）才会这么地熟练。永恩注意到了他的走神，他退开了些许，银丝从他的嘴角垂下，永恩皱起眉，贴着他的唇，将酒精的气味吹入他的口中，让他专心一些。  
就像撒娇的女友。亚索这么想着，也这么说了。他原本以为自己还会再挨上一下，但永恩只是慵懒地从喉中发出一声含糊的应答，似是默许了这种说法。永恩弯下腰与他接吻，酒味在唇舌交缠时弥漫在他们之间，亚索觉得自己快要烧起来了。  
亚索的确是个好学生。他迅速地掌握了永恩炫技般向他展示的技巧，反客为主般占据了主动，舌尖舔过齿列，轻柔地搔过敏感的上颚，永恩被难耐地蹙眉，发出示弱般的呜咽。亚索只觉得自己浑身燥热了起来，他有些勃起了……他撩起永恩垂下的一缕长发，手指插入发间时脑海中突然闪过以前看过的小影片中，男人抓着女子的长发迫使她口交深喉的零碎片段。旖旎的幻想更加催生了情欲，一手握紧了手中的满指的发丝迫使永恩更深地压向自己，另一只手往下探去，落到了永恩的腿间。  
在裙摆柔软轻薄的布料下，永恩炽热的欲望直直地挺立着，将裙摆顶出一个小小的弧度，触手还有些湿润的感觉。亚索重重地揉了一下手中勃起的阴茎，永恩发出一声闷哼，下意识地用力将他的手拍落。  
永恩这一下完全是本能性的反应，压根没有控制下手的力度，亚索“嘶”了一声，抓着永恩的手也松了力道，两人分开，永恩急急拉起亚索的手查看，手背红了一片，似乎有肿起来的迹象，看着难得有些慌乱的永恩，亚索倒是起了些心思。  
他拉过永恩的手，与他对上视线：“我没事，哥哥。”他说着，“但我这里很难受……”他将永恩的手按在自己的腿间，隔着裤子用它来摩擦着自己，永恩在感到手下的硬物时倏地涨红了脸。“哥哥刚才打了我……给我一点补偿，好不好？”  
他暗示性地用方才被打了的手抚上永恩通红的脸颊，意有所指地用大拇指划过红肿微张的唇，将亮晶晶的唾沫抹开。永恩站着任由他描摹着他的唇形，带起丝丝的痒意，好一会，他才低声说道：“.……好。”

永恩在亚索面前跪下。  
永恩拉下他的裤头时亚索分神想了一下自己还穿着校裤，不过无论什么时候永恩都不会介意他的衣着。他的裤子掉到地上，完全勃起的硬物正对着永恩的鼻尖，他似乎是被吓了一跳，顿住了好一会，才试探性地圈住他的上下套弄，他探前身子，让硕大的龟头在唇上滑动，溢出的清液涂抹到他的唇上，才张开嘴，将头部吞吃进去。  
永恩口交的技术十分生疏，像是第一次——即使不是，他为人口交的次数定然屈指可数——不过亚索本人也是没有任何经验的处男，在这方面他似乎不具备指摘对方的立场。永恩尽力地用上唇包裹住牙齿，舌头垫在下方，但牙齿依然不时会磕到亚索。亚索又痛又爽，温热湿润的口腔就像插入穴道，他拢起永恩的长发，将永恩的头按向自己，让性器插入直到喉口，随后却被剧烈的咽喉反射吓得松开了手。  
永恩吐出口中湿漉漉的阴茎，他咳嗽了好一会，才红着眼圈，拨开脸边的长发，说：“我没事，继续吧。”  
这一回亚索收敛了许多。他浅浅地抽插，体会着舌苔刮过柱身时带来的细微的快感。永恩一手来回撸动着他无法吞下的部分，另一只手探入下身的裙摆中自慰。很快亚索在这从未体验过的快感中感到了高潮的接近，他焦急地试图推开永恩，反被永恩握住了腰，他的脸向前压，坚决地将亚索整根吞入，鼻尖碰到阴毛，咽部反射性地将吮吸他的龟头，亚索手足无措，在剧烈的刺激下射了出来。  
腥味在这小小的卫生间里蔓延开。亚索震惊地看着永恩，永恩捂着嘴咳嗽，粘稠的精液从指缝中滴落。他撩起裙摆，用沾着白浊液体的掌心撸动自己早已硬得滴水的性器，没花多少时间就颤抖着射在了地板上。  
他们好一会才从剧烈的呼吸中缓过来。亚索把永恩扶起来，看他沉默地拧开水龙头洗手，然后漱口。注意到亚索的视线，他沙哑着嗓子问：“怎么了？”  
“地上的这个……”亚索指永恩射出的那一滩精液，“要不要处理一下？”  
“不用。”永恩回答，想了想，他又说，“不过如果你过意不去的话，抽点纸巾擦一下就行了。”  
亚索忙不迭地找了个隔间抽纸巾，永恩有些脱力地靠在洗手池前看他仔细地擦干净了地板，才搂着他的手臂，把大半的重量压在亚索身上，亲密地走了出去。

虽然他们在卫生间里闹了好一段时间，但事实上也没过多久，亚索的那几个好友也还没走。看到亚索搂着永恩走出来，永恩还有些步伐不稳，他们都发出起哄的笑声。  
“强啊。”亚索伸手去拿自己的书包，永恩站在一边，转过头长发遮住了他的侧脸，其中一个朋友拍了拍他的肩膀：“走了？”  
“嗯。”亚索得意地说，“我们去下一场。”  
他无视了剩余的人的闹笑声和怪叫，拉着永恩离开了酒吧。他们走在静谧的大街上，永恩看了他一眼：“下一场？”  
“开个玩笑嘛。不然他们也不会放我走。”亚索讪笑着挠挠头，“不过如果真的有的话……”  
“想都别想。”永恩捏着他的脸把他拉开，“等你成年了再说。”  
“那也不是很久嘛！”亚索说，顶着永恩凛冽的眼神，冲他张开手：“还有五个月就是我生日了。”  
永恩不接他的话。亚索也不在意，过了一会，永恩才开口说道：“给妈打个电话，今晚你来我这住。”  
“好。”亚索笑嘻嘻摸出自己的手机，在等电话接通的时候，他像是想起了什么似的问永恩：“我说，我去你那住了这么多次，怎么从来没见过你有这种，嗯、女装？”  
“都放在衣柜里。”永恩清了清嗓子，“只是你一直都没有找到。”  
“我不信。”亚索反驳，电话接通了，顶嘴的话也没能说下去：“喂，妈。今晚我去哥哥那里住……对，他来接我了……”

周六没有晚自习。下午的课上完了以后就可以回家了，亚索伙同几个损友走出校门，看到门外等着的人差点一个滑跪坐在地上。  
“厉害厉害。”其中一人用力地拍他的背，“这就拿下了。”  
“那是……”亚索一个趔趄，在他们的注视下走了过。  
校门外，明媚动人的永恩小姐正向他招手。

-END-


End file.
